


Kris' Super Fabulous Timey Whimey Bingo Bongo Dr. Zone Themed Slumber Party! (Oh, and Milo Is There Too)

by SpongeGuy



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Co-Written with Krazy4Kris, Drama, F/M, First of MANY Kris stories, Friendship, Humor, Kris Just Needs a Hug, Kris Wants To Be A Hero, Kris is LEGIT one of the biggest characters in the AU, M/M, Requested by Krazy4Kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: Kris is having her annual Dr. Zone themed slumber party! But Milo is tagging along! Can Kris learn that she is not always right? And maybe start to improve as a person? Meanwhile, Cavendish's bottom lip curls over his head.





	Kris' Super Fabulous Timey Whimey Bingo Bongo Dr. Zone Themed Slumber Party! (Oh, and Milo Is There Too)

December 29th, 2017.

The evening sky was peaceful and quiet.

Danville was always so serene at the end of a day, like an adventure had just finished, and the entire city was tired, but satisfied.

But in this case, the adventure was just beginning.

Suddenly, a car rushes by the road, with two loud and slightly off key, but very familiar voices singing passionately.

“It’s Time For Danger!”, Sara began.

“Time For Action!”, continued Milo.

“Time For Doctor Zone!”, they sang together.

As they drove past the road, a construction site sank into the ground.

“Everybody want to pursue your life long dreams of dancing?”, asked Eric, one of the construction men.

They all raised their hands.

“Then let’s go!”, he said, and they all left.

A tree collapsed.

Two squirrels came out.

“This is the last straw, Benny!”, Malina stated, and left forever.

Benny stared at her forlorn.

“BENNY! The Squirrel Who Never Catches A Break!”, some backup singers stated.

“A Subsidiary of Viacom”, stated an announcer.

Mr. Drako and Eileen Underwood were floating in a tapioca sea.

“Ever get the feeling you are only used for random gags?”, Mr. Drako asked.

“You telling me? I’ve never appeared!”, Eileen complained.

Serendipitacely and WaffleTail entered from a portal.

“…This isn’t the church of the patron saints Cavendish and Dakota meeting place.”, Serend said, confused.

“I knew I should have taken that left turn at Alberquerque!”, WaffleTail said.

“I knew you’d make that mistake, because you are a mistake!”, Random Guy With Hair said.

Yes, Murphy’s Law was particularly strong today.

Which wouldn’t be too bad, if it wasn’t for where Milo was going.

Milo and Sara, meanwhile, finished the song.

“It’s time for Doctor Zone! Time for Doctor Zone!”, they sang.

“Tooooooo!”, Milo mimicked the sound effects.

“TO DO TO DO!”, Sara finished the mimicry and the two siblings laughed.

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun, Sara!”, Milo said excitedly. “I can’t believe I can finally come over to one of your famous Dr. Zone slumber parties!”

“Well, they’re not mine, really. Kris arranges them.”, Sara explained.

“Oh, yeah! She was in the movie premier, right?”, Milo asked, remembering that day.

“Yeah, remember? Which reminds me, why aren’t Melissa and Zack coming?”, Sara asked.

She seemed a little concerned, hoping Milo won’t feel alone without his two best friends.

“Oh, Zack’s in football practice and Melissa is working on a science project. But they said they might pop in at one point, if you guys agreed, of course!”, Milo said.

“You know”, he started, “They’ve been really open to Dr. Zone, even though they’re not that great fans of it. Zack references it sometimes, and when I was sick, Melissa remembered what my favorite arc was and put it on for me!”

Sara had an odd smile, like she knew a secret Milo didn’t.

“It… It makes me feel even more special, you know. Having such great friends.”, Milo said fondly.

“Well, get ready to make more! Wally is much more welcoming of newbies since the movie, and Kris… Well, Kris is getting better. I think. Still, it’s gonna be so much fun! I’m really happy you can finally come!”, Sara reaffirmed.

They finally parked, and left the car, which immediately broke down.

“…I’ll call the mechanic.”, Sara said, and took out her phone.

“Hey guys!”, Wally greeted.

“Wally!”, Sara greeted back, and the two fist bumped.

Milo waved. “Hey, Wally! I’m Sara’s brother, Milo!”

“You don’t have to tell me, Milo! Your sister is always raving about how exceptional you are!”, Wally said with a smile.

Milo smiled shyly.

“So, first time in a Kris Dr. Zone sleepover? Get ready for the coolest night of your life!”, Wally said.

“You got your stuff? Wally always brings cool merch with him.”, Sara explained.

“Yep! Got my Dr. Zone watch that cost all my college savings, because it’s a collectors edition from their moon store; My Doctor Zone and Time Ape collectors item Manga, that only had one issue because it was cancelled for half the copies having deadly poison packets. I still don’t know if mine does!”

He took out the rest of the contents of his bag.

“Action Figures I’ll never play with, thus depriving children of joy; A soup can for when I want my soup to be more dangerous…”

“Soup is very dangerous! Ask my countless burns!”, Milo said in his usual cheerful tone.

“…And this Time Space continuum zipper for when there’s a rip in space time. You know, just in case!”, Wally said.

“No way, me too!”, Milo showed his.

“Nice!”, Wally said.

“Well, you guys, let’s go in!”, Sara said.

“Woah, wait there, Sarapeno pepper…”, Wally said.

“Don’t ever call me that again.”, Sara said.

“Did you tell Milo here about… Well, you know…”, he pointed inside.

“I guess I better warn him.”, Sara said.

“Warn me about what?”, Milo said, momentarily concerned that Pistachions or Aliens had somehow managed to get back.

“I know I said she’s kind of getting better, but Kris can be… Very particular when it comes to her slumber parties. She plans them in advance every month, so she isn’t too flexible. So, don’t feel bad if you can’t get a word in edgeways.”, Sara warned.

“Not that I’d ever want to interrupt her anyway. The way her eyes lit up when she talks about what she loves… The way she describes important plot details… How her mouth moves when she can’t stop raving…”, Wally drifted.

“Lover boy here still hasn’t said anything.”, Sara pointed at Wally with a smile.

“I will! One day. When I feel like I can. Which might be never. The point is, I have no confidence on the matter. I even took her to a Woodpeckers metal concert (we love that band!) but she still doesn’t notice my feeling!” Wally said.

“Don’t worry, guys! I’ll be fine! I’m sure Kris’ ideas are fun! Besides, you said she’s getting better! I’m sure we’ll all be able to suggest stuff!”, Milo said, and the three walked up to the door.

We turn our attention now to the main character of this story, playing electric guitar in her room, the freedom in her music not reflecting the storm inside her.

It’s a cluttered room, filled to the brim with Dr. Zone merch. Walls decorated with posters from every single season, variant posters, DVD covers, wall papers and fan art by the girl, obscuring the pictures of relatives from her native land. The desks and shelves have figures lined up like an army, each one in mint condition, dusted, prim and proper, unlike the girls behavior and approach to her families traditions and heritage. The girls wardrobe contains an odd traditional dress or two, but is mostly filled with cosplay accessories and costumes she bought or made, and with which she proudly parades around, imagining herself in a time beehicle instead of a kitchen.

Comics, DVD sets, a never shut off logged in profile to the Dr. Zone wiki in which she proudly admins in…

If a room could talk, it would be saying “Yo, dude, this is a Dr. Zone fans room.”

In the middle of said room, an 18 year old girl is shredding like there is no tomorrow. Her fingers strum a song she has played god knows how many times, or, according to her mother, too many times.

No singing is heard, since if she did, the birds would surely fly away. But her heart sings instead, as she finishes the tune.

This girl is Kris.

This is her story.

“Yeah! Nailed it again!”, Kris said to seemingly no one.

“Cracking job, Kris! You’ve really mastered that song!”, Dr. Zone said.

Well, not Dr. Zone really. This Dr. Zone is talking from a mirror in Kris’ wardrobe. He serves as her conscience and frequent companion.

“By the way, today is the annual slumber party, am I right?”, he asked.

“Correct assumption, Doctor!”, Kris said and took out her insanely long document, that nearly covered the entire floor.

“I have everything planned! We’re gonna play Dr. Zone-opoly, my favorite board game!”, Kris stated with a grin.

“A classic, if I do say so myself!”, Dr. Zone said from next to her shoulder.

“Then, we’ll watch my favorite episodes, you know, the one with the spiders, the one with the little girl, the wrestling one, for Wally since he loves wrestling so much.”, She said, not noticing a warmth that fully embraced her from saying his name.

“I thought I was phenomenal in those!”, Dr. Zone stated proudly.

“You’re phenomenal in all of them, my dear doctor! And after that, we’ve got Cosplay, Fanfics, Cards… It’s gonna be the BEST. SLUMBER. PARTY. EVER!”, Kris squealed and leapt into the air.

Her slumber parties meant so much to her. She couldn’t wait for this one!

“So, everything is planned for? Even Sara bringing her little brother?”, Dr. Zone asked.

“Oh, yeah.”, Kris’ mood drooped. “I almost forgot.”

“Is that a problem?”, Dr. Zone asked.

“Well, yeah! He’s got that Murphy’s Law thing, you know? I need to make sure that nothing happens to my collection! What if something sets on fire, or explodes, or sets on fire and explodes?”, Kris said worried.

“But it’s not just that, right? You’ve dealt with that before when you went over to Sara’s house.”

Kris sighed. “No, it’s not just that. He’s a newbie! And I don’t need some… False fan! Yecch! He’ll try to suggest things and take over my party with his “Bold and fresh” ideas! I plan and put a lot into these parties, and I’m not gonna let some amateur ruin the fun!”

“You know, maybe it won’t be so bad to let him offer an idea. You’ve made this schedule before. Like, every slumber party.”

“Because it works! Duh!”

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

“They’re here! Come on! Time for danger! Time for action! Time for my super Fabulous timey whimey bingo bongo Dr. Zone themed slumber party!”, Kris cheered, and then picked up the sleeping bags.

“Man, they’re always heavier than I remember…”, she said, and waddled down the stairs. 

Kris reached the living room, but her mother was already approaching the door.

“Your guests have already rung the doorbell twice. You should have been there to welcome them. This is no way to treat your guests, Kristina Chang.”, Kris’ Mother said in her usual prim and proper tone.

If Kris could, she would rolled her eyes so far up her head they’d have got stuck. Her mother was always on her case for not being enough this or enough that.

Oh, and Kristina Chang. She hated being called that.

Kris’ Mom opened the door and Milo, Sara and Wally entered.

“Hey Kris!”, Sara greeted cheerfully.

“Hi, Kris!”, Milo greeted cheerfully too.

Wally waved, looking a little flustered.

Not that Kris would notice that.

“Hey guys! So happy you could come!”, Kris said, and she meant it. These slumber parties meant the world to Kris.

“Did you see the new promo for S52?”, Sara asked.

“Did I?”, Kris started to enthuse, wanting to geek out at how cool it was to see Dr. Zone and Time Ape fight their thought to be dead mother, but she was interrupted by her mother.

“Kristina Chang, what did I say about having your little “fan club” in the living room?”, She scolded.

“It’s not my fan club, Mother. It’s my slumber party, and we’re about to go to the basement. I know that rule.”, Kris groaned.

“You’d know that if you cared…”, she thought grimly.

“Whatever. Just clear this space please. I must focus on my cleaning.” Kris’ mother said and left the room.

Kris took a breath.

“Ok, guys! Let’s go!”, she said, wanting to get out of her “life” and into her life.

Kris had run downstairs, so she was already there when Sara, Wally and Milo arrived.

Suddenly, the lights turned off.

“My bad! Sorry!”, Milo apologized, but Sara quickly explained to him that he wasn’t at fault.

“Kris likes a dramatic opening to the party.”, She said and put a hand on Milo’s shoulder to comfort him.

“Righty crikey and tally ho!”, Kris announced. “Welcome to…”

She tried to open the lights, but missed.

“Whoops, missed the switch, just a sec…”, Kris said, and missed once more before turning the lights on.

“Welcome to…”

Kris then threw her OFFICIAL DR. ZONE HAT tm in the air, let it roll on her shoulders, and then, while holding it in her right hand, made a V with her left hand, completing an odd pose.

“THE ULTIMATE SLUMBER PARTY EXPERIENCE!”, She announced with utter glee.

Her name flashed next to her in neon.

Sara, Milo and Wally applauded, oohing and aahing.

“Who’s ready for a night of “Timely” thrills and “Out of this world” fun?”, Kris asked, delighted at her own puns.

“I am!”, Wally said, a bit too loudly perhaps.

“I am!”, Sara said, excitement in her voice.

“I am!”, Milo said, really up for the night.

“Excellent, or, as The Doctor himself said in Episode 786, “The Perils of Pinata Percival and The Preposterous Pancake Pilfering”, Superlative!”, Kris said with her finger pointing.

“Huh, not a P word. Weird, huh?”, Milo said.

“Um, The Doctor is not weird! Superlative was the right word for the occasion! It symbolizes his contrast with Pinata Percival, duh!”, Kris said, annoyed at Milo’s lack of knowledge.

“Hey, Kris? I… I got you these chocolates, cause… I thought that someone as sweet as you would like something sweet… So, uh, here!”, Wally stammered and ran off back next to Sara, who smiled at him.

“Oh, thanks Wally!”, Kris said, failing completely to notice that her friend was crushing hard on her.

“Now, where was I? Oh, yeah! I was thinking that we could start with…”, but Kris had no time to finish, since Milo accidentally interrupted her.

“Oh my gosh! Look at all this cool stuff!”, Milo said, appreciating and taking in the awesomeness of Kris’ basement.

The room was shelves and walls full of merch. Figures, comics, books, games, posters, collectibles, cosplay kits, everything!

“Dr. Zone’s official cereal, Doctor Zone-Os! With Time Stream flavor! Well, actually chocolate, but still!”, Milo enthused.

“Vintage!”, Kris said.

“Is it?”, Sara asked. Wally shrugged.

“And there’s the “Doctor Zone and Time Ape Cosplay as Simba and Mufasa” Action Figure set from the 80’s, which was almost called back for being defective, until it was found out that it was totally fine!”, Milo pointed out.

“90’s, and vintage!”, Kris said.

“I don’t even know what this is, bit it looks awesome!”, Milo exclaimed.

“It’s a Doctor Zone flower pot fertilizer shaped like his past foot with a signature from the good doctor himself and extremely vintage!”, Kris shouted.

Milo then noticed what looked like a drawing sticking from a hiding place.

“What’s that?”, he asked, pointing at the drawing.

Kris gasped and she moved Milo away from the desks.

“Look, Milo, I know you can’t control the whole “Murphy’s Law” thing, but please be careful! This place isn’t just some “Phase”, Mother! It’s a place of joy! Of love! A place to be…”

She whispered the last word.

“…Me.”

Milo looked puzzled at the mother reference, while Sara and Wally looked on sympethetically. One wasn’t friends with Kris without knowing the complicated barrier between her and her mother.

“Please! Don’t touch anything without my permission!”, Kris pleaded.

“Don’t worry, Kris! I promise to do my best!”, Milo swore.

“Great!”

Kris walked over to her game closet.

“Now, I was thinking we could…”

But again, Milo didn’t realize he was interrupting Kris and talked to Sara and Wally.

“Hey, remember that Dr. Zone episode where he had to preform Root Canal surgery and play the world’s most dangerous game of Bingo in order to save the planet of sentient cheeseburgers?”, Milo asked.

“Who can forget? “Give me a scalpel and put a disk on B12!”, Sara replied, laughing.

Kris growled.

“Look at him. Constantly interrupting me to take their attention. Who does he think he is, the newbie? I’ve got to do something, or the party won’t be fun!”, Kris thought to herself.

Dr. Zone appeared to her in the Simba cosplay figure.

“Little one, you sure about this? All he did was appreciate your merch and talk about an episode.”

“He’s still a newbie, and it’s up to this oldbie to show him the ropes and keep this party from crashing. “Time” to take back control!”

Kris then took her board game from the cupboard.

“Guys, let’s start with the undisputed king of all board games, “Dr. Zone-Opoly!”, she announced.

“Sounds great! I hope I’ll be able to keep up my streak of finished board games!”, Milo said.

“How many have you finished?”, Kris asked.

“One.”, Milo answered matter of factly.

Suddenly, all of Kris’ Dr. Zone books fell on the ground.

“…This is going to be a long night.” 

Danville park at night.

All is as it is.

Ducks are fed by smiling families.

Old friends take familiar strolls in often tread paths.

Balthazar Cavendish has his bottom lip curled over his head, covering it.

Yeah, normal day.

“Egads! How did this even happen?”, Cavendish asked, bewildered and confused.

“Well...”, Dakota started. “Some radioactive waste dropped on you from that window.”

Beat.

“That’s it?”, Cavendish asked, surprised.

“Yeah, I know! You’d think there’d be some complicated origin, but no, just that.”, Dakota said.

“Blast it all! Why did this have to happen to me?”, Cavendish asked, annoyed.

“Look, I know this looks bad, but…”, Dakota started.

“Yes?”

“…Nah, I’ve got nothing. Sorry.”

“Well, there is no time to dilly dally! I must find a solution to this infernal problem!”, Cavendish stated determinedly, and walked right into a lamp post.

“Wait! I have eyes!”, Dakota said happily.

“Congratulations, Dakota! Only took you 40 something years to find them.”, Cavendish dryly replied.

“No, I mean, I can guide you!”, Dakota explained.

He picked his partner up and dusted him off.

“We’ll go to Brick and Savannah’s place. I’m sure they’ll help! And, if needed, I’ll use my looks!”, Dakota said.

“Excellent plan, Dakota! Everyone wants a slice of that Dakota pie!”, Cavendish said.

“Amen to that!”, Jim said.

“Nobody cares, Jim!”, Elliot Decker said.

“But… Would you really do that for me?”, Cavendish said sadly.

“Anything for my Balthy.”, Dakota said softly, kissing his partners lip covered face.

“All right! Lead the way, Dakota!”, Cavendish said.

“Ok… Take a left.”, Dakota said.

Cavendish took a left and got struck by a ray that made him grow 50 ft. tall.

“What happened?”, Cavendish said.

“Well, I’d tell you, but I just got the strangest feeling that there’s a scene transition and the audience isn’t with us anymore.”, Dakota explained.

“That’s all right! I’ll wait!”, Cavendish said calmly.

Back in the basement…

“The rules are simple, Milo! Even for a newbie! All you have to do is get as many Trashcandroid credits as possible, become an expert in real estate, act like a jerk to all who exist, and afford the insane Auto Repair tax, and Boom! You get back home and win!”, Kris explained.

“I like how realistic this game is!”, She added.

“Now, who’s ready for some fun extraterrestrial real estate management?”, Kris asked, itching to start.

“Well, when you say it like that!”, Milo said.

“Then let’s go!!!!!”, Kris yelled, and rolled her dice.

Slow Mo!

Everyone looks on in tense anticipation!

THE DICE LANDS AND…

She gets a 2.

Kris anti-climactically moved her piece two spaces.

“Isn’t this exciting?”, Kris said, giddy with enjoyment and hoping her friends felt the same.

10 minutes later, though, things weren’t as fun and exciting as Kris hoped.

“And I get a 1. Yay. Kris, I know you love this game, but… Maybe we could try a different game?”, Sara asked, a little hesitantly.

“What are you talking about? This game is the best!”, Kris said, annoyed at the sudden change in the room.

“I’m not saying it isn’t fun, but we have played it a lot.”, Sara said.

“How many times could we have possibly played it?”, Kris asked.

“Including today’s game: 1302 times.”, Wally stated matter of factly.

“Ok, 1. That’s way more than I expected, and 2. How do you even know that?”, Kris asked in annoyance.

“Are you saying it’s weird to know exactly how many times we’ve played a certain board game?”, Wally asked.

“Uh, yes!!”, Kris said.

“Hey guys! I know how we can make it more exciting!”, Milo said. “Every time we land on a place, we can talk about what our favorite moment in the show involving that place is!”

Kris grumbled.

Milo rolled.

“Ooh, the Trashcandroid’s planet’s ocean! My favorite moment from there was when Dr. Zone and Time Ape had to surf away from the Trashcandroid king on a cracker surfboard, while juggling tigers, and while all this happened, Dr. Zone’s whole upper body was injured! So relatable!”, Milo said.

Sara rolled.

“Ooh, I got Pruett’s birthday arena! That’s where Dr. Zone and Time Ape first faced the zombie Piantas that Percival Pinata made! And at the same time, Dr. Zone had to be a magician for the kids birthday party!”, she said.

Cut to the episode:

“And now, I’ll pull a beat down out of my hat!”, Dr. Zone said, and punched a Pinata.

“Trashcandroid’s crime alley! Where I spotted my first goof and wrote it on the wiki! Good times!”, Wally said nostalgically.

“What about you Kris?”, Milo asked, genuinely interested.

“I think this is totally dumb! There is plenty of fun and excitement to be had in the wonderous world of Dr. Zone-Opoly, no matter how many hours it can take and I’m in jail.”

“Ooh, tough one! What’s your favorite moment from jail, Kris?”, Milo asked, not hearing himself.

Awkward silence.

Suddenly, a ton of figures fell to the ground.

Kris sighed. 

“Ok, fine, you clearly don’t want to do this, so we’ll just do something else!”, Kris said, clearly ticked off.

“How about…”, Sara started but Kris interrupted.

“Next on my list: We’ll be watching some Dr. Zone episodes.”

She lowered her voice.

“I’m sure that won’t offend your “refined tastes”.”

Kris was getting pretty annoyed. Her fun slumber party was being hurtled into oblivion, and it was like Sara and Wally didn’t care. Surely they knew that she knows better!

But maybe now, with the episode viewing, things would go back to the way they’re supposed to be.

Kris went through her DVDs, looking for the right ones. As she did, the ones she didn’t need fell off, and Milo tried catching them all.

“I was thinking we could start with the BEST Dr. Zone episodes! Season 37’s “The Gigantic Horrifying Disgusting Spider Monsters From Plant Eek!”…”

Sara shrieks and leaps on to Wally’s arms.

“Seriously, Sara? You’re still afraid? Do you know how many times we’ve seen that episode, Sara?”, Wally said.

“Do not tell us exactly how many times!”, Kris warned, not wanting Wally to freak them out again or ruin her schedule.

“Anyhow, I was also thinking we could watch my personal favorite episode of ALL TIME!: Season 39’s “Number One Fan”, where a young girl who is Dr. Zone’s biggest fan finally gets the chance to hang out with him and feel special, and feel that maybe I… She could be a hero. So, yeah, let me find it…”, Kris said.

As Kris went through her DVD’, even more fell, causing Milo to catch even more.

“Oh, and “My Time Ape Is Now, Now!” for Wally.”, Kris took out the final DVD she needed, and saw Milo with about 49 sets, breathing heavily.

“Woah! DVD discs with no scratches? Never thought I’d see the day!”, Milo said impressed.

“Kris, would it be ok if we also chose some episodes?”, Sara asked.

“What’s wrong with the episodes I chose?”, Kris asked, displeased.

“Nothing! Except for the whole spiders thing. They freak me out. But besides that, well, we always see these ones.”

“Oh, so it’s played out now?”, Kris asked.

“I didn’t say that.”, Sara replied.

“Well, let me ask you: Does water get played out? Does air get played out? Does walking get played out?”, Kris asked.

“Walking is when you’re really fatigued.”, Wally answered.

“Not helping.”, Kris said.

“Kris, maybe we could watch some other ones first, and then watch the ones you love!”, Milo suggested innocently.

“All right! Fine! We’ll do it your way! I assume you’d like to choose first!”, Kris complained.

“I really don’t care who does.”, Milo said with no ill intention.

“Fine, so because everyone so desperately don’t want my idea, you choose!”, Kris said.

Sara whispered to Wally.

“What’s up with her?”, she asked.

“No idea.”, Wally whispered back.

“Well, my two favorite episodes are…”

“Two?”, Kris asked.

“You chose two as well, so I thought it was ok. I can choose one, if that’s what you’d prefer.”, Milo asked in a friendly manner.

“You can choose two, Milo. Kris, can you come with me for a second?”, Sara asked.

Kris sadly obliged.

“What’s up?”, Sara asked.

“What do you mean?”, Kris said.

“I can tell when something is wrong with you. You’ve been a bit moody today. Is it your mom?”, Sara asked, concerned.

“It’s not my mother, and it’s none of your business. Now, let me get back to MY slumber party.”, Kris said.

Sara looked on worried, and came back with her.

“Look, I know that you’re still struggling with the whole elitist thing, but you can give Milo a chance.”, Sara suggested quietly, and let her be.

“Anyway, my two favorite episodes are Season 2’s “Love Will Zone You Out!”, where Dr. Zone falls for on again off again ally Cleopatra Zero and Time Ape has to snap him out of it or he’ll get hurt, and Season 6’s “Fun Time”, where Dr. Zone and Time Ape have a fun time together, but the two are worried that the other doesn’t enjoy the other as much as they used to!”

“Ok, first of all, I have all the plots memorized, why are you describing it to me?”, Kris asked.

“Sometimes, I get this irresistible need to describe known things to invisible people.”, Milo broke the fourth wall.

“Uh, ok. But why these episodes? They’re so simple and basic! Where’s the complexity? Where’s the feels?”, Kris complained.

“Why don’t we give them a chance?”, Sara suggested.

Kris grunted, but finally they began watching.

A few minutes later…

“So, Cleopatra Zero, you’re a human, I’m a human… We have that in common! Would you like to talk about how great it is that we have that in common in an eating establishment established for eating!”, Dr. Zone offered.

Time Ape face palmed.

“See? This is what I don’t like! He’s just love struck for the whole thing!”, Kris complained.

“I don’t know, I think it’s actually quite relatable. Who isn’t in love with their best female friend who never seems to notice no matter how many hints he drops, or how many compliments he gives to her cute blue streak in her hair and she just doesn’t notice that I love you, Kri… I mean, so I’ve heard, I wouldn’t know, read it in an article.”, Wally raved.

“But she doesn’t notice! If my best male friend was in love with me, I would know!”, Kris said.

Beat.

“Awkward!”, a line came from the TV.

Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota were still bemoaning the predicament they were in.

“What are we gonna do, Dakota?”, Cavendish moaned.

“What’s wrong, Cavendish?”, Dakota asked, forgetting what had happened.

“Oh, well, it’s a little humid, YOU KNOW WHAT’S WRONG! I’m 50 ft. tall and my bottom lip is curled over my head!”, Cavendish replied angrily.

“Sorry.”

Cavendish sighed.

“Oh, I’ll need a new job now! Maybe I’ll be a cloud inspector. Hello, Mr. Cloud. Are you fluffy enough or do you too feel the intense pain of existence?”, Cavendish asked a passing cloud.

“I feel you, dude.”, the cloud replied.

“No! I won’t let you go suffer, Cavendish! We’re gonna find Brick and Savannah, no matter how hard it is! Whatever it takes, I’m bringing you back to normal!”, Dakota said determinedly.

“You’re right, Dakota! We can do this! Besides, I bet you cloud inspectors don’t get dental!”

Cavendish set off.

“Wait! I need to guide you!”, Dakota said.

“All right, but are you sure you can handle this?”, Cavendish asked.

“Of course! What’s the worst that could happen?”, Dakota asked.

3 and ¾ minutes later (That’s a joke) (Please laugh) (I need love) (My father didn’t understand me) (My mother didn’t love me) (My dog abandoned me) (My milk spilled)…

Several things are on fire. The streets are riddled with holes, and all around, bowling balls, shoes and eggplants can be seen strown all over.

“Wow, GREAT guiding, Dakota! We only destroyed half the city, and way too many dynamite, bowling balls, shoe and eggplant stores!”, Cavendish complained.

“How was I supposed to know that there was an entire district devoted to dynamite, bowling balls, shoes and eggplants?”, Dakota defended himself.

“Oh, this day cannot get worse!”, Cavendish bemoaned.

A wrecking ball hits Cavendish square in the jaw.

“HOW DID YOU NOT SEE ME?”, Cavendish screamed.

Suddenly, a 50 ft. tall Brick with his bottom lip curled over his head clattered into Cavendish.

“Ouch! Sorry, someone as tall as me!”, Brick apologized.

“Brick?”, Cavendish asked.

“Cavendish?”, Brick asked.

“Savannah?”, Dakota said.

“Dakota?”, Savannah asked.

“Lydia!”, Bradley said.

Beat.

“Sorry, I thought we were just saying names. I’ll see myself out.”, Bradley excused himself.

“So, you too?”, Dakota asked.

“Yep. We’ve been trying to find a cure.”, Savannah said.

“Hey, are those new heels?”, Dakota asked.

“Yes, yes they are! You like them?”, Savannah asked.

“Uh, yeah! They are so your color, girlfriend!”, Dakota said.

“Can we please refocus?!”, Cavendish yelled.

“Sorry, Brick.”, Savannah said.

“There’s gotta be a reason for all this…”, Dakota though aloud.

Suddenly, yet another 50 ft. tall man with a bottom lip curled over his head entered.

“Excuse me, good sirs, but are you perchance 50 feet tall with bottom lips curled over your heads? I followed the sound of shaking ground to here.”, The new man asked.

“Perchance we are. What do you care?”, Brick asked.

“Well, you are, so…”, Dakota started.

“Dakota! I was trying to be covert just in case!”, Brick whined.

“Whoops! My bad.”, Dakota said.

“YES! YES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

(Too Many MWAHAHAHAS later…)

“MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”, The new man finished his evil laugh.

“Wow.”, Dakota said.

“That only took forever!”, Cavendish remarked.

“Yes! It works! My growth ray and radioactive waste that curls bottom lips over people’s heads works!”, The other man said.

“YOU turned us into this?”, Cavendish and Brick yelled.

“For science!”, The other man explained.

“Thrilled for you. Now tell us how to un do it, or suffer the consequences!”, Savannah threatened.

“Sorry, no dice!”, The other man said.

“Who talks like that?”, Dakota asked.

“50 ft. tall mad scientists with curled bottom lips, apparently.”, Savannah said.

“I just can’t! This is the next step of human evolution!”, The other guy explained.

“Is it though?”, Dakota asked, like Thor in “Thor: Ragnarok”.

“And this is the next step of my fist! I hope, I can’t see…”, Brick said, readying a punch.

Dakota and Savannah held Brick back as well as they could.

“Woah! Careful, big guy! Careful on… Everything.”, Dakota said.

“Look, how about this: We play some sort of game. We win, you heal them.”, Savannah offered.

“And if I win?”, the other man asked.

“Not happening.”, Dakota stated determinedly.

“All right! LET THE GAME BEGIN!”, The other man announced.

Back in the basement, a montage had begun…

No matter what Kris did, no one did what SHE wanted.

When she read her only fanfic for the 765th time (WALLY!), they decided to hear Milo’s first one.

When they were reenacting her favorite scene for the 432nd time, they ended up taking turns reenacting scenes they all like. Kris had to wait forever to do her favorite scene!

And then they had the gall to suggest that Milo was coming up with fun suggestions, and that it was a good idea to let everyone decide!

They didn’t know how meticulous her efforts were! How much care she put every time! How important it was to her to get it all right!

She had nothing else! This was her life! Her happiness! Her everything!

Did they not see that?

…Did they not care?

Why did her life have to be like this?

That was the state of mind Kris was in while ordering pizza for the party.

“At least they let me do this…”, she thought as she ordered a peperoni pizza for her, a peperoni and sausage pizza for Milo and a pineapple pizza for Sara (Wally was on a diet).

She had just finished the order (“And 2 “Beasts”, please”) when her Dad came back home from work. His days were long and hard at the Chinese restaurant the family operated, but seeing his gumdrop always put a smile on his face.

“Hey, gumdrop!”, he greeted and gave her a bear hug.

Kris would never have let this happen next to her friends, but alone, she was glad for the hug.

“Hi, Dad! How was work?”, she asked.

“Oh, you know, same old, same old. Would have been more fun if you were there, sweetie.”, he said as he hung his coat.

“Sorry, but you know that today…”

“Is the annual super fabulous timey whimey bingo bongo Dr. Zone themed slumber party, you’d think I’d forget?”, Mr. Chang said with a smile.

“No, unlike Mom.”, she thought.

Kris started to head to the basement, but Mr. Chang noticed something was wrong with his daughter.

“Kris? You ok?”, He asked quietly.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m… Fine.”, she lied. She really didn’t want to talk about it.

“I see. Well, if you do want to talk about it, tell me. But I’ll stay out of your way ‘till then, ‘kay?”, he said, understanding his daughter needed some time.

Kris just nodded. He really got her.

“Now go and get some rest, Dad! You work too hard.”, she said and motioned for him to go.

“I don’t mind the work. It’s for a worthy cause.”, he said as he walked off.

Kris smiled. Even though her Dad had no idea what was going on, he still managed to make her feel a bit better. Still, she wished that the others would listen to her! Did they not get that she was just trying to make the party work?

But, as she was leaving, the doorbell rang.

“Man, they deliver fast!”, Kris thought as she opened the door.

“’Ello, ello, ello! Peperoni, Peperoni and Sausage, Pineapple and 4 “Beasts”!”, Veronica said, getting off her motorcycle. It had surprisingly gone through no Murphy’s Law.

Unless Veronica was so amazing she had managed to avoid all of it just like that.

Yeah, probably the second option.

Veronica is so perfect.

A story? I’m in the middle of one? Oh, right! Sorry.

“Thanks. Here’s your pay.”, Kris said and she took the boxes.

“I’ve delivered here before, but you never ask for Peperoni and Sausage. New guest at the slumber party?”, Veronica asked curiously.

“Yeah, Sara’s brother Milo Murphy.” Kris asked.

“Milo? That explains all the madness from before! How’s my little guy?”, Veronica asked smiling.

“Eh, he’s fine. He must be really incredible, though, since everyone wants to do what he wants.”, Kris said, suddenly letting out her frustrations.

Veronica looked quizzically at Kris. She had delivered to her countless times, so she had gradually got to know the girl, and she also knew that Milo would never do such a thing on purpose. Figuring out the situation quite quickly, Veronica decided to give Kris some advice.

“You know, Milo can be a bit of a handful, but he’s a really great kid, you know? I hope I’m not intruding, but I get the feeling that things aren’t exactly working your way.”, Veronica said calmly.

“Totally! It’s like they don’t see that I’m trying to make the night fun for all of us!”, Kris remarked.

“Well, maybe you’re being a bit quick to judge. You don’t have to be the only one to choose, right? Maybe they have some good ideas too! Has it been fun so far?”, Veronica asked.

Kris was about to answer, but she stopped. Had it been that bad?

No. Not really.

Sure, they hadn’t done what she wanted to do exactly, but it had still been fun! It wasn’t too bad listening to their favorite places in the game, the episodes were better than she remembered, the cosplay was pretty fun. Heck, Milo’s fanfic wasn’t half bad for a newbie!

Maybe… Maybe she had misjudged him. A little.

“Maybe you’re right. It hasn’t been bad so far. I guess I could try give him a chance…”, Kris said.

“Great! Well, have fun! I’ll see you around! Oh, and tell Milo I said hi!”, Veronica called and left to make the world better, one pizza delivery at a time.

Kris walked downstairs, feeling a little bit better. She still wanted them to listen to her schedule, but maybe she could be a bit flexible.

Meanwhile… Downstairs…

“Kris sure is taking her time.”, Sara observed.

“I don’t know how long I can take it, Sara! I can only be apart from Kris for so long!”, Wally said, worried.

Milo, in the meantime, was looking in his backpack. He had brought some fan art he had hoped Kris could pass some expert judgment on, but right now he was looking at something else.

In his hand was a photograph. It had been taken by Milo during a trip to the park. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. Not a single thing was wrong with the picture. But it wasn’t the sun, the birds, or even the sky that caught Milo’s eye. It was the girl in the middle. The amazing, incredible, wonderful girl in the middle. His greatest friend. His favorite person.

Milo’s heart fluttered as he looked at Melissa in the image. Her smile, so simple yet infectus. Her curly hair, so soft and bold, just like her. Her eyes, as soothing and loving as the sea in a calm summers day.

“Wowee, she’s so pretty and beautiful…”, Milo thought, and then stopped himself. Pretty and beautiful… He didn’t really think that… Right?

Still, while his feelings still felt odd to him, he couldn’t help but smile and think: “She truly is the greatest person in the world.”

He put the photo down.

He saw that one of Kris’ comic books had fallen.

“Oh, no! Kris won’t want one of her comic books on the floor!”, he said aloud. “I better pick it up really carefully.”

But just as he picked it up, he remembered he promised not to touch any of it. So, he decided to do the right thing and ask Sara or Wally to do it. So he started to put it down when…

“Milo! What are you doing?!”, Kris asked angrily. She had arrived too late, so she didn’t know that Milo was doing what she said.

The pizza and drinks fell, one of the “Beasts” spilling all over the comic.

“Kris, I was going to ask Sara or Wally if…”, Milo started to explain.

“No! I was right, you were just trying to control my party!”, She shouted.

“What?”, Sara, Wally and Milo said, confused.

“That’s it! I’m tired of this! You and I are going to settle this with…”

She narrowed her eyes.

“…A Dr. Zone trivia battle.”

Sara and Wally gasped. This was serious business.

Before we continue our regularly scheduled Cavendish and Dakota subplot, a quick explanation:

Our heroes ended up deciding to play basketball. Viewers with at least 1 percent of a brain will of course realize that these people can’t possibly play basketball thanks to their bottom lips curling over their heads. Which is why Professor Benjamin Camelkowski built some special glasses for the game (he will be destroying them if he wins). Now, our heroes can kind of see if they squint. Maybe. Perhaps.

And now, back to the show!

“And what a beautiful game we have here for you at the abandoned parking lot next to Bull’s China Shop!”, Dakota commentated.

“GET OFF MAH LAWN!”, The Bull’s China Shop Owner shouted.

“I’m Vinnie Dakota, one half of the Heroes for Hire, and breakfast burrito appreciator! Next to me is the suave and swashbuckling Time Traveller First Class, Savannah! Savannah, your thoughts?”, Dakota continued, presenting his microphone to Savannah.

“I’m not commentating, Dakota, even for you.”

“Come on, Savannah! Goof off a little! Please?”

Savannah looked left and right.

“…Fine. But only because you asked. (Clears throat) Today, the concrete court of basketball and life presents us with a story as old as time: Freedom Vs Oppression! On one side, 2 colossal figures, bigger than life and my co-commentator, it’s Balthazar Cavendish and Agent Brick! They fight for their lives against the author of all their pain, Mad Scientist…”

(Checks Notes)

“Professor Benjamin Camelkowski, who has brought upon them this distressing ailement! Who will prevail? Freedom or Oppression? Normalcy or Insanity? Cavendish and Brick or Camelkowski? Today… We find out.”

Dakota looked at her, incredibly impressed.

“Woah! You’re good, Savannah!”

Savannah smiled proudly.

“I know”, she said with a friendly grin.

Cavendish and Brick, wearing Basket Ball jerseys (don’t ask how long that took) are on one side, preparing their strategy…

“Cavendish, can you see anything with these glasses?”, Brick asked.

“Not really, but right now, we just need to focus on winning! I’ll attack, you defend!”, Cavendish instructed.

“I want to attack!”, Brick objected.

“Does it really matter?”, Cavendish asked, exasperated.

“Fine!”, Brick said, displeased.

“While Cavendish and Brick are discussing their tactical plan, Camelkowski is practicing his throwing! He seems a beast in the air!”, Savannah commentated.

“He won’t be easy to defeat!”, Dakota added.

“I’ll have you know, I’m one of the greatest players in my knitting club!”, Camelkowski boasted.

“Should that worry us?”, Brick asked.

“The way this day is going, who knows?”, Cavendish said,

Obviously, Mr. Drako was the referee.

“I want a fair game. And lots of sun lotion. You never can be too careful around the sun, you know! Ah! Ah! Ah!”, Mr. Drako said.

“…Is the referee a… Vampire?”, Savannah asked.

“We’re still looking into it.”, Dakota informed her.

“Let me know when you find out.”, She said.

Mr. Drako threw the ball into the air.

“And they’re off! Cavendish takes the ball and throws!”, Dakota yelled.

“Straight at Joni!”, Savannah reports. “She must be suffering some agonizing pain.

“Heh… I’m ok… Just another day…”, Joni stammered.

“Just another day of being me… Sadly.”, She thought.

“Camelkowski has it!”, Dakota said.

“He sends a thrilling throw… Into Brick’s face.”, Savannah said.

“Who sends a looping lob… Into Cavendish’s face.”, Dakota said.

“Who sends a rapid rocket… Into Camelkowski’s face.”

(7 and 5/8th minutes later…) (LAUGH AT MY JOKES!)

“Who throws straight into… I don’t know.”, Dakota said wearily.

“The ref is literally asleep! And he’s crossing his arms!”, Savannah pointed out.

“He’s got be a vampire.”, Dakota said.

“Surely.”, Savannah agreed.

“I DON’T CARE! Just give us the antidote, Camelkowski!”, Cavendish screamed.

“Jokes on you! It’s in my bag next to the commentators!”, laughed Camelkowski.

Everyone looked at each other.

“…You realize you just told us where it is, right?”, said Dakota.

“Give me a break, I got hit in the head like, 500 times.”, Camelkowski said, dazed.

“As long as it’s over! Dakota, grab the bag!”, Cavendish said.

“Finally! Things can go back to normal!”, Dakota said.

And he did manage to restore Cavendish and Brick to their regular sizes and lip… Modes? Not sure what the word is, but their lips are ok, ok?

But what he didn’t know was that, in a nearby factory…

“Did you set off the Cow Mecha? The one that is flying now across the city in super speed? The one that if it crashes, will tear open a hole in the space time continuum? That Cow mecha?”, The Boss asked an employee.

“But the button was shiny!”, the employee explained.

The Cow Mecha pierced through the air and carried off Cavendish, Dakota, Brick and Savannah.

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!”, screamed Cavendish.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH!”, screamed Brick.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”, screamed Savannah.

“…Figures.”, Dakota said.

Kris circled Milo, who didn’t really get what was going on.

“Kris! Don’t do this! He’s so young!”, Sara cried.

“Have mercy!”, Wally begged.

“Gee, Kris, I really don’t know what I did… Or what’s going on.”, Milo said, confused.

“It’s the Dr. Zone trivia challenge. And I am using it to prove a point.”, Kris said, fuming.

Sara and Wally looked on, unsure what to do.

“You must answer the questions correctly. If you do, you win, like all trivia games. Ready?”, Kris asked.

“….I guess.”, Milo said, still a little perplexed and a little worried about where the night was heading.

“Question Number 1: In what number frame does Dr. Zone first appear in in the very first episode, “The Seed Beasts”?”, Kris asked.

“Uh… the 100th frame?...”, Milo answered unconfidently.

“Wrong! Frame Number 1440, exactly 1 minute into the first episode! But I doubt that you knew that The Seed Beasts was the first episode!”, Kris answered, the rage showing in her eyes.

“Actually, I…”, Milo was about to tell her about his time travelling, only for Sara and Wally to interrupt.

“Kris! Don’t do this!”, they tried to snap her back to her senses, but Kris wouldn’t listen.

“Question number 2: Dr. Zone and Time Ape’s adult coloring book edition number 498 released only in parts of Timor-Leste has what title?”, Kris asked.

“…”Time to color”?”, Milo asked sheepishly.

“How basic! It’s “Salvando o mundo um dia de cada vez!”, Portuguese for “Saving The World One Day At A Time!” But I guess you didn’t put in the effort that I put!”

Dr. Zone appeared next to Kris on her shoulder.

“Kris, please! This isn’t you!”

But she ignored him. 

“Question number 3: How many times has Dr. Zone said Time in S37?”, Kris asked.

“50? 500? 4?”, Milo took some shots in the dark.

“Trick question! Dr. Zone couldn’t say “time” then because of a curse that was cast on him! Which you would know if you memorized over 1000 episodes! But you didn’t, did you? But you know who did? Me. I did.”

Kris was getting angrier and angrier as she approached Milo, who had started moving backwards on the floor, nearing the wall.

“I worked so hard to be the best Dr. Zone Fan! I worked so hard because I have nothing else! I am nothing without this show! And I just wanted to have a fun slumber party like always, because it might distract me from the terrible life I have! But you just had to show up, pretending that you know better, that you are as much of a fan as me, but you’re not! You’re just a Newbie!”

Kris was really close to Milo now. Milo had actually moved back so much he bumped into the wall, causing the drawing that Kris had wanted hidden from before to fall into his arms.

“You’re not a true…”, but then, Kris saw the drawing. She saw what she was doing. She saw where Milo was, and how small he suddenly looked, and how surprised he was at the sudden outburst.

And it all came back to her.

“No…”

She looked over at a mirror on one of the closets.

She didn’t see herself. She saw Him.

Sara and Wally were still too shocked or scared to move. They didn’t get what had happened to Kris, but they were not going to let her hurt Milo (not that she was going to).

They went over to him and protected him.

“Kris, what you just did…”, Sara and Wally started.

“Was everything I never wanted to be.”, Kris finished their sentence.

Sara and Wally looked at each other surprised. What had made her come to her senses?

“Sara, Wally, Milo… I need to tell you something…”

We see a flashback. A 6 year old Kris is next to a TV set.

“When I was a little girl, I was very lonely. I had no friends, I didn’t have many toys or interests, and my mother and I were… Strained, as usual.”

Kris’ dad turns the set on and picks his daughter up to watch with him.

“But one day, my Dad put on an episode of Dr. Zone…”

“Time for danger! Time for action! Time for…”

Kris’ eyes widen in wonder. She has never been happier.

Cut to about an hour later…

“Time for Doctor Zone!”, 6 year old Kris yelled in excitement, waving around a stick as if it was a blaster, and, with a hat that’s too big for her and a coat that drags all over the floor, she races around the house, fighting off evil.

“…And… I was hooked. It was the coolest, most amazing thing I’d ever seen! And it gave me what I so longed for… Happiness.”

6 year old Kris is seen playing with her first Dr. Zone figure, reading her first Dr. Zone comic, and reenacting an episode with her father.

Finally, 6 year old Kris is seen walking with her parents in a comic convention, a piece of paper in her hand, a Dr. Zone hat and a Dr. Zone shirt.

“One day… Dad and Mother (though she only came to make sure I was safe) took me to my first convention.”

6 year old Kris gets in line to get her a signature on her shirt from Orton Mahlson himself.

Kris’ parents are on a bench close to the line.

“Then… It happened. I was in line to get my shirt signed by Orton Mahlson himself, when this older kid, around my current age looked down at me.”

“Hey. You a Dr. Zone fan too?”, he asked, looking almost annoyed and bemused.

“Yep! I’m a Dr. Zone fan! Wait! You’re one too? Awesome!”, 6 year old Kris said, her voice oozing with excitement and wonder.

“I’m not just a “fan”. I’m a Dr. Zone expert. I’m a TRUE fan. Are you a true fan, little girl?”, he asked with an air of superiority.

6 year old Kris isn’t sure what he means, but her mood doesn’t waver.

“Say, if you’re an expert, could you tell me what you think of my drawing? I don’t draw much, but I had too once I’d seen the biggest fan episode! At least, I think that’s what it was called…”, she said.

“Uh, first of all, it’s called “Number One Fan”. A true fan would know that. Now, show me this.”

He took the drawing forcefully.

“H’mm.”

He looked over it, pretending he was giving it even a passing glance.

But his mind had been made up the moment he had seen her.

“Look at this! Where’s your perspective? Where’s your sense of style?”, he said critically.

“Um… I don’t know what those words mean…”, Kris said, feeling a little hurt.

“This is so sad! And who’s this?”, he asked, pointing at the stick figure with a familiar look.

“…That’s me.”, Kris said, her spirit beginning to waver. She had drawn herself next to Dr. Zone, replicating a scene from the episode with the number one fan and Dr. Zone, but instead of the fan in the episode, it was her.

“Oh? A self insert? Are you kind of idiot? Look at you!”

Kris’ lip began to tremble.

“Let me ask you: Question Number 1: In what number frame does Dr. Zone first appear in in the very first episode, “The Seed Beasts”?”, he asked.

“What’s a frame?”, she asked, confused.

He mimicked a wrong answer noise you’d hear on a game show. “Wrong answer! Frame Number 1440, exactly 1 minute into the first episode! But I doubt that you knew that The Seed Beasts was the first episode!”

“Question number 2: Dr. Zone and Time Ape’s adult coloring book edition number 498 released only in parts of Timor-Leste has what title?”, he asked.

“What?”, she asked.

“Wrong again! It’s “Salvando o mundo um dia de cada vez!”, Portuguese for “Saving The World One Day At A Time!” But I guess you didn’t put in the effort that I put, did you?”, he asked with venom encased in every syllable.

Kris was really getting upset now.

“Question number 3: How many times has Dr. Zone said Time in S37?”, he asked.

“Please stop…”, Kris trembled and whispered the words in utter desperation.

“Trick question! Dr. Zone couldn’t say “time” then because of a curse that was cast on him! Which you would know if you memorized over 500 episodes! But you didn’t, did you? But you know who did? Me. I did.”

He glared over her like a monster from her worst nightmares.

“You’re just a newbie! A sad little girl who’ll never amount to anything! You think you could ever be like Dr. Zone? Ever be a hero? Well you’re wrong! You’re not a true fan! You’re just you. Get out of here. You make me sick.”

Kris couldn’t take it anymore. She ran off.

“My parents hadn’t heard the conversation. And no matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t get me to tell them. It took me a whole week to reveal the truth. This made my mother want to really stop me from watching, but I wouldn’t let them. You might wonder why.”

We see Kris in a corner of the convention, sobbing uncontrollably, tears covering her face and glasses, her spirit shattered into little pieces.

“That day… What he said… I swore to never let anyone talk to me like that again. I swore I’d be a true fan. I had nothing else but Dr. Zone. I had to be the best fan, so that I could be happy.”

6 year old Kris stands up, determinedly, still crying but with clenched fists, she looks to a picture of Dr. Zone.

“So… Without realizing it… I became what I hate most… Him.”

Back in the present, Kris looks at Milo, Sara and Wally, who were teary eyed from the story.

“I’ve… I’ve been horrible. Bossy. Selfish. I have been a terrible friend. Milo…”

She reached her hand over to Milo, who reached too.

“Milo… I am so sorr…”

But Kris couldn’t finish.

“MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The Cow Mecha crashed in to the basement, somehow, and it ripped the time space continuum.

“Cavendish! Dakota! Brick! Savannah! What’s going on?”, Milo asked. Even he was surprised at this turning of events.

“Milo! Sara! Two kids I’ve never met!”, Cavendish called back.

“It’s a VERY long story, but basically, it starts with Cavendish being 50 ft. tall and having his bottom lip curl over his head, and ends with us in an blown up Cow Mecha, hanging on to dear life.”, Dakota explained.

“What is that?”, Sara asked, pointing at the rip.

“It’s a rip in the time space continuum. We must get rid of it now! Do any of you have any ideas?”, Savannah asked.

She turned to Dakota.

“That’s Milo’s sister, right? The one you said was super nice and cool?”, Savannah asked.

“That’s the one!”, Dakota said proudly.

“Nice to finally meet you in a non-formal setting!”, Brick said.

“I’m sorry to be a bit of a party pooper, but we really have to focus on that rip!”, Cavendish said.

“Sorry Cavendish.”, Brick and Savannah apologized.

They all tried to come up with an idea.

“Wait!”, Wally said. “I have an official Time Space continuum zipper for when there’s a rip in space time!”

“Excellent thinking, young man! Use it!”, Cavendish instructed.

Wally took it out, bit it slipped from his fingers and got sucked in to the rip.

“Oh, no! I doomed us all!”, Wally said is despair.

“No! You didn’t! Milo has one!”, Sara pointed out.

“Perfect! Milo can do this with his eyes closed! Of course, don’t do this with your eyes closed. That would be insane.”, Dakota said.

Milo at first wasn’t sure. Unknowest to them, Milo was very concerned about his friends. Murphy’s Law was getting so strong these days, what with Aliens and Pistachions, and Milo was more worried about his friends than ever before.

So, just for a second, he hesitated.

Until Kris looked at him.

“Milo! I know that you’ve faced weird things like this before! And you had some great ideas today! I know you can do this! I believe in you!”, Kris said, doing something she had never done before, what she had wanted that guy from all those years ago to do to her: She showed faith and care.

Kris wanted to be a good friend.

She wouldn’t fail this time.

She smiled at Milo, and Milo, getting his confidence back, smiled back, took his zipper, and inched over there.

“Here… Goes… Nothing!”, Milo said, and he zipped up the rip, fixing everything.

The rip ended, the chaos stopped, and surprisingly, nothing was lost. Except the pizzas, but a quick call to Veronica solved that.

But while everything was being fixed up, Kris approached Milo.

“Milo… Milo, I am… So sorry.”, Kris said.

“It’s ok, Kris. You just made a mistake, that’s all.”, Milo reassured.

“It’s not just a mistake. I wanted it to be fun, but I only thought of myself. I was bossy and selfish and mean… I’m a horrible friend… A terrible friend…”, Kris looked down, her eyes beginning to tear up.

Despite it all, she wasn’t going to let herself cry.

But then Sara, Wally and Milo hugged her, and the walls in her soul broke down.

“Kris… You’re not a terrible friend…”, Sara started. “Yes, you can be selfish, you can be bossy, even a little mean… But that’s not you. Not the real you.”

“When I was little, I was also alone. When we met, you gave me what I never had: Friendship.”, Wally reminded.

“You’ve supported me when I was in trouble, you helped me with Neal…”, Sara continued.

“Everyone makes bad decisions. What measures us is how we respond to these mistakes. I’m sure you can bounce back!”, Milo said.

“The real you… Is our friend.”

Kris looked at her friends.

Dr. Zone appeared next to her and gave her an encouraging thumbs up.

She smiled through her tears.

“Thanks guys… I promise you… From now on, I’ll be a better friend…”

She looked over at a poster of Dr. Zone.

“I will.”

It had turned out that they still had some time for the party, so they settled in to watch a few more episodes. Cavendish, Dakota, Brick and Savannah were so worn out, they decided they’d rather stay, so they joined in.

And just moments later, arriving with Veronica and the pizzas were Melissa and Zack.

As they all settled in, Milo decided to show Kris his fan art. It was of him and Dr. Zone stopping Pistachions.

Kris looked at it. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Milo smiled back.

“By the way, those are Pistachions, right?”, she asked.

“Yeah. They ruined pistachios for me.”, Milo informed.

“I always hated pistachios, but they kind of made me realize that I was right to hate pistachios.”

The two laughed.

“So, which episode are we gonna see?”, Sara asked.

“I don’t mind. Whatever you guys think.”, Kris said smiling.

“Oooh! There’s one I was always interested in!”, Zack said as he looked through Kris’ DVD sets. “Kris, you know which one is the one with Dr. Zone and his fear of frozen time?”

“S18, right over there!”, Kris directed.

As they all sat down, Milo and Melissa snuggled up and held hands.

“I think they’re falling in love. Isn’t it cute?”, Sara whispered, incompareably happy for her friend.

“Time for Danger! Time for Action!”, Dr. Zone said.

“Time… To be a hero!”, he stated as he leapt into battle.

Kris looked over at the mirror hanging off her wardrobe, her Dr. Zone hat still on top of her head.

“I will be a hero. I will be a better friend.”

She closed her eyes.

“I will.”

Post Credit Scene:

(Sara and a new girl, who we haven’t seen yet, are laughing together)

“You’re so funny! I’m so happy I met you!”, Sara said.

“Me too!”, the new girl said.

The two girls went off laughing.

Suddenly, Kris was seen spying from a tree.

“No… Sara’s… Deserted me…”

Suddenly, she falls on the ground.

“Ow… My body and my feelings…”

Coming Soon (But it will take a while):

Kris 2: Best Friends Forever?


End file.
